111514-Lily-Erisio
02:36 GC: Erisio hurries over to Lily. THe sound of his footsteps is very noticable 02:36 GT: Lily whirls around, wok in hand. "WHO GOES THERE." 02:36 GC: "Please do not hurt me" 02:37 GT: "Oh." She captchalogues it. "Hey Erisio." 02:38 GC: "Lily, I have a question for you. Do you know what the ashen quadrant is?" 02:39 GT: "Thiiiis iiiis..." She considers. "The hatefriendzone threesome quadrant?" 02:40 GC: "No not exactly" 02:40 GT: "OK yeah then I have no idea." 02:41 GC: "Basically, when two people are having a not good time with their relationship, whether it be moiraligence, matespritship, or kisesis" 02:44 GT: She nods seriously. "With you so far." 02:45 GC: "And then, when they are unhappy, a third person comes in and makes them not happy, and tries to figure out whats going on wrong and help with it" 02:46 GT: "And this is a form of romance? Seriously." She grimaces. "Yeesh. Troll society is weird." 02:46 GC: "Well yes, but it isnt like Black or red, which are like your kind of romances" 02:49 GC: "Basically, Point is, I would like to Auspistize between you and Acey" 02:50 GT: Lily blinks. "Uh." 02:50 GT: "Okay?" 02:51 GT: "I mean, we're technically siblings so it's a LITTLE weird that you're basically proposing to me but I mean we probably need a middleman to be honest." 02:51 GT: "So why the hell not." 02:56 GC: "Well, siblingships doesnt really matter in non sexual relationships" 02:56 GC: "It would be weird if I wanted to be your matesprit, but this isnt that weird" 02:57 GT: "Yeah, fair enough." She grins. "Ooh. Do I get a ring. I want a ring." 02:57 GC: "Unfortunately, trolls do not verify relationships like humans do, especially since I just said that I do not want to propose to you" 02:59 GT: "You should treat your honeypie better than that, auspawhatsit," she says sticking her tongue out at him playfully. 03:00 GC: "Look I*m trying my best here don*t be unreasonable" 03:01 GT: "You're TEARING THIS RELATIONSHIP APART, ERISIO." She swoons dramatically. "You're not the troll I entered into a weird cross-species relationship with!" 03:01 GC: He frowns, confused 03:01 GC: <:? 03:02 GT: "I'm joking." 03:10 GC: "Oh" 03:10 GC: "Anyway, Acenia has already agreed, so I guess we*re ashen now" 03:11 GT: "Sweet." 03:11 GC: "So uh" 03:13 GC: "Acey said: "Its a lot of things. She was very... gloaty... at first. So when I called her out on it, it turned into this stupid thing where apparently I*m awful for not knowing anything about being a Twink. I mean. We had Nullar! Why was I supposed to take Scarlet seriously?" " 03:17 GC: "What do you think?" 03:19 GT: "OK, I'm not gonna get into this again with her. I still maintain that pink blood and pale white skin should have been SOME kind of indicator that maybe something was weird about her, even if her dad was a mutant too. Besides, if it had been a mutation passed on from her dad, she'd have red blood. Genetics doesn't work like that." 03:20 GT: "And I'm not blaming HER, I'm blaming SCARLET. Like, jesus fuck, at least tell your kid what's going on with her instead of giving her lipstick and telling her how much you wuve her. Bitch though she may be, at least Libby did that much for me." 03:20 GC: "I mean, I have pale skin from my half human genes, and I didn*t suspect anything" 03:21 GT: "Nah, you've got ashy skin. It ain't nearly twink level." 03:21 GC: "And yeah, I think Scarlet was just doing all she could" 03:21 GC: "I mean, she gave Acey the Hotaru blossom, but I was the only one who could really talk to it" 03:23 GT: "Case in point. Ain't Acenia's fault she got a shitty mom." 03:24 GC: "She did care though... maybe I should try to really talk to Scarlet" 03:24 GT: "You can try, sure. At least she probably won't try to kill you." 03:25 GC: "Anyway! So, if it isnt Aceys fault, amybe you should tell her that!" 03:25 GC: "Just in... more gentle ways than telling her that her mom is shitty" 03:25 GC: "That might be a bad idea: 03:40 GT: "Blechhhhh." She grimaces. "Do I HAVE to?" 03:40 GC: "I think so, and I think a sorry would be a good place to start. Even if it doesn*t fix everything" 03:47 GT: Lily flops around. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." 03:48 GC: "Wait, before you do" 03:48 GC: "Remember, no one is wrong or right in this situation. Don*t be defensive or offensive. Just be understanding" 03:51 GT: "I knowww, jeez. I will be the most understanding, you watch." 03:51 GC: He hugs her tight 03:52 GT: She hugs him back. 03:52 GC: "It*s gonna be ok Lily" 03:55 GT: "I know." 03:57 GC: He lets go of his sister. "Do you want me to come with?" 03:59 GT: "Nah, I got this." She considers. "Though I guess it'd be more romantic if all three of us were there." 04:01 GC: "THis isnt a threesome Lily" 04:01 GT: "This is totally a threesome." 04:03 GC: "You got this, just call if you need my help" 04:05 GT: "But Erisio..." She grins a grin that can mean nothing good. "Das gray." 04:06 GC: "?????" 04:06 GC: "Huh?" 04:06 GC: "Yeah thats the point Lily" 04:06 GT: "My humor is unappreciated in my time." 04:07 GC: "I think your humor is just lost on your oblivious alien bro, now stop stalling and go forth" 04:09 GT: She stands, knocking her chair over. "I GO." She turns dramatically and walks forward confidently - and promptly slams into the wall. 04:10 GC: "You should.... get a cane or something" 04:11 GT: "Canes are for WEAKLINGS," she says, waving a fist from her new spot on the ground. 04:12 GC: He helps her up, and leads her to the door. "Yeah but so is slamming into a wall like a dummy" 04:14 GT: "Maybe I can get one of those clicker thingies. Or find my way around entirely by smell. That'd be neat." 04:15 GC: "For now just... take careful steps" 04:16 GT: "Ehehe. I can do that." 04:17 GC: "Good luck Lil" 04:18 GT: "Pshh." She poses. "I don't NEED luck." 04:20 GC: "Well, bye" 04:20 GC: He walks off the other way